The greatest gift
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: completed: Will things work out in the end? Will the rangers have a merry Christmas after all?
1. Default Chapter

The greatest Gift

By Lady Lightspeed

Summery: Sometimes giving gifts can give them right back.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm just borrowing them for a little while because the characters are so assume.

Author's note: The story takes place the Christmas after "The Fate of Lightspeed pt 2." However Ms. Fairweather and Joel are not yet married, also the ranger's

Have not met the Timeforce rangers.

A.A.N. Yes it's a rewrite but I'm having trouble with Blind faith so I figure this is a good diversion.  Besides this is quite honestly my favorite story I've done to date.  

Chapter 1   A surprise meeting. 

The town of mariner bay was covered in a thick blanket of snow as the holidays neared. Still the streets bustled with activity. Among them was Dana Mitchell

Ex-pink lightspeed ranger. She hurriedly closed the street checking her watch to see how much time she still had. She'd been out shopping for the last

Five hours and had barely made a dent in the things she had to purchase in order to be ready for Christmas. It was her brother's first Holiday home so

She was going to make it perfect if it killed her. She owed him that much.

Heading into a department store Dana headed for the outdoor apparel section and browsed for just the right gift for Kelsey.  She'd been thinking about it for a great deal of time but it wasn't an easy decision.  Kelsey wasn't like she or Ryan, Ryan was easy, she just got him whatever she thought he'd like.  Kelsey was just so different.  Finally she found her a perfect gift.  Then she headed to house wares.  She picked out a gift for Joel and Angela.  She'd not seen any of her friends in a while but she was still going to buy each one of them a gift.  She'd just mail them.  

She wondered what to get Carter and a blush crept over her cheeks.  She'd been thinking of him a great deal lately.  She could remember last Christmas.  She'd talked Kelsey into helping her smuggle a tree into the base.  They'd ended up covered in sap and had had to sweep up pin needles for a month but it had been a hoot.  Her father had nearly fallen over when she'd added a star to the top.  It was the one she'd made him in the fourth grade.  She ended up under the mistletoe with Carter.  She'd been blushing for a week.  Still he'd kissed her.  

Sighing with her happy little memory she went to pick up Chad's gift and then her brothers.  Then it was back to Carter.  She thought of picking up a sweater, a bright red one but then decided that wasn't right.  Maybe a mitten set, no that wasn't right either.  She frowned and then decided to get his on her next trip. She was just getting tired.  

She'd no sooner stepped out into the crisp December air once more then it happened.  

"Hey Dana Wait up!" Called a familiar voice and she looked back to see Kelsey Winslow hurrying towards her, hands tucked into her parka's pockets.

"It's so cool to see you." Kelsey hugged her friend. Dana tried to hug her back but she was so weighted down it was not easy.

        "Wow you look good." Dana grinned as her friend took some of her bags.

"I just got back from Grease." Kelsey said leading her friend into a coffee shop.

"Wow Grease?" Dana smiled to herself. At least something's would never change. Kelsey had both money and an adventurous spirit and Dana was glad. So many

Things had changed once they'd defeated Queen Bansheera. The rangers had been disbanded. And they'd all split up. Chad had gone off to further his education

In marine biology, Joel had finally managed to get Miss Fairweather on a decent date and they were now seriously seeing each other, and Carter had gone

Back to being a fire fighter. Even Ryan had a normal life. He was enrolled in the Mariner Bay police academy. She'd felt sad at the loss of such good friends

But tried to keep in contact with all of them.

"So what are you doing back in town?" Dana asked after ordering a coffee from the solemn eyed waitress

"Oh, well it's the holidays and I always try to come home in time for the holidays if I can." Kelsey replied.

"That's good. Me too." Dana nodded.

"So how's school coming?" Kelsey asked and Dana shrugged.

"Its school, late nights, exams, and hard work, you know the drill."

"I'm just glad you got in." The red head smiled wistfully."

"Ok," Dana started taking in the look on her old friends face. "What's up Kelse?"

"Nothing." The daredevil replied masking that expression.

"Come off it, I know that look, spill it."

"I've just been thinking that maybe I'd like to go back to school." Kelsey said after thanking their server for her soda.

"Really? I thought you liked doing the whole follow the sun thing." Dana said making Kelsey smile.

"I did too. I don't know." She said thoughtfully. "Maybe being a ranger just made me grow up a little." The face she made was so sour that it had Dana laughing.

"And you're not happy about it." The girl in pink said blowing on her coffee.

"No, I hate sitting in class rooms."

"So go take telecourses." Dana said thoughtfully. "You do the work at home, and watch videos and then only go to the university to take the exams."

"That might work." Kelsey said with a thoughtful glance at the snow just beyond the window. It was then that Dana began to wonder if that was all that was

Bothering her friend. Then she had a moment of insight when she noticed Kelsey was not watching the now falling snow but the couples walking and talking

As they walked.

"So have you heard from Chad?" She asked sipping her coffee. Kelsey brightened at the young man's name and Dana knew that that had to be what was bothering

Her friend.

"No, I wrote to him but he never responded." The look in Kelsey's eyes seemed almost lost to Dana. She wondered if there was anything she could do about

That and then as she watched a group come into the coffee shop and joi9n others hugging and laughing she had it.

"You know what we need a ranger reunion." Kelsey looked at her as if she'd lost her mind and Dana just grinned. The holidays would be perfect all around.

TBC  

*** 

Well?  I know this kind of thing can be boring but I thought the story could use some reworking.  If you'd like to see what I have in mind for the rest PLZ R&R.  

I'd like at least three reviews.  


	2. The idea

Dana fumbled to set down her packages and pull out her keys.  She loved the little house her father had kept for them in case anything ever happened to the base but sometimes keys could be such a pain, the retnal scan's of the old Aquabase had just been so much easier.  She'd never had to worry if her arms were full about setting down her bags.  

Ohh well, everything changed, hadn't she learned that a long time ago? Somethings for the better, like getting her brother back, and defeating the demons and something for the worst, like Dad helping build the new base, and staying there instead of with them.  Sure she knew he wanted them to be close but that wasn't the way to go about it.THE THING WAS SHE MISSED HIM.  Sure When she had the time she went tosee him but lately with her classes that hadn't been often.  It was one of the reason's she was really looking forward to the holidays.  If they could get everyone together it would even be better, she mused sliding the key into the lock.  

Dana stepped in to the hallway and took

a deep breath. Spaghetti. It smelled heavenly.  They'd learned that during his upbringing he'd had to learn to cook for himself. The surprising thing was that he was a really good cook.

Setting down her packages and bags on the living room couch Dana followed her nose to find her brother stirring the sauce and humming along with the radio. Sometimes

it still surprised her that he was all grown up. All she remembered about him when they were children was how he'd play baseball and make her laugh by

being the voices of her dolls. He'd done that whenever she was upset. Now she smiled and snuck up behind him. Poking him in the ribs she jumped back as

he whirled.

"You know sis you shouldn't sneak around so much." He told her mock severity in his tone.  In truth he was glad she was home, dinner was almost ready and he'd been starting to worry.  If there was something Dana was it was a perfectionist.  It was one of the reasons he'd always thought she belonged with Ryan.  

"But I'm so good at it." She just smirked innocently.  

"That's the problem." He muttered going back to stirring his sauce.

"I ran into Kelsey Winslow this afternoon." She said taking down two plates.

"Really?  What's she doing back in town? I'd have thought she'd be off scaling a mountain in Tibet or something." Ryan commented placing the lid back on the

pot.

"She always comes home for the holidays, or that's what she said." Dana added silverware to the table settings.

"But you don't believe it." He surmised checking his noodles.

"Nope." She smiled to herself. It was funny how in such a short time Ryan had come to know her so well.

"So, want to fill me in on your theory?" He asked knowing very well she would. His little sister liked to have someone to use as a sounding board.

"Well, she's restless; she said she's thinking of going back to school." She informed him as she add glasses and napkins to the settings on the little kitchen

table. "And then there's the Chad thing. She said he hasn't answered any of her letters."

Ryan's head shot up and a frown marred his handsome features.

"I thought they were best friends." He commented pulling two salads from the refrigerator.

"They are but I always wondered if he felt more for her." She told him of the way Chad had always been over concerned for Kelsey and how she'd been likewise

when it came to him.

"So you want to play match maker." Ryan surmised.

"Ryan, I never said that." She said exasperated.

"You didn't have to." He shrugged and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on Dana, You've always tried to fix everything. When we were kids it was your dolls even

when they were not sick, and then me, when I came back." His tone took on the same far away look as his eyes.

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked A little too defensively.

"I didn't say that." He said looking back at her. She was definitely up to something. Whenever she was, her back went up like a cat's.

"So what's the problem with wanting to make people happy?" She asked.

"Nothing, but sis," he began knowing she'd not like this. "Why don't you try and make yourself happy." Her eyes narrowed and he turned back to get the salad

dressing.

"I am happy." She said quietly and he shook his head.

"You go to classes, come home and study. You don't go out unless it's with me or dad. You try and make things right for everyone around you but you should

try and be happy yourself." He said and took his seat at the table.

"I was just thinking it's been a while since we've all been together and a ranger reunion would be nice." She commented as she filled her plate.

"I think," Ryan began thoughtfully his mind going to the one person who could bring her out of whatever this funk was. "You might have a point."

"so you'll help me get it together?"  

"What do you need me to do?"  

"Well, there's the cooking, I don't even know what to serve, or oh heavens if the others can make it and then gifts...."  

"Ok, Dana, calm donw, I'll handle the food, why don't you call Kel and see about the rest, if she's as bored as she sounds maybe she'll be greatful for the chance to have something to do."  

"hey, your right.  I'll call her in the morning."  Dana smiled and dove into her food whole heartedly.  

Ryan realized it was the first time in ages she'd seemed happy, truly happy.  It brought a smile to his lips and so, he found, did the prospect of seeing his old friends again.  

TBC

***  

Well?  What do you think?  PLZ R&R.


	3. Calls

Chapter 3 Calls 

Dana woke early and made the call to Kelsey's grandmother's house.  

"Hello?"  A stuffy voice answered and Dana sighed, she hated their butler he always sounded so goody-goody.  

"Hi, is Kelsey there?"  Dana asked and waited.  

"Hello?"  A groggy fumbling was heard as someone picked up a minute later.  

"Kel, this is Dana… the med student began and she heard the other girl shift.  

"Well?"  She sounded like she was running her hands over her face.  

"Well what?"  Dana asked innocently and Kelsey laughed before asked.  

"A reunion?"  

"Yeah."  Dana laughed man, how she'd missed this.  "Anyway, feel like helping with the planning?"  

"What do you need?" Kelsey sounded more and more awake by the moment.  

"I'll call Chad if you call Joel and Angie." Dana purposed, she didn't know if the reason Chad was not calling Kelsey back was if he had a new girlfriend.  Maybe or maybe he was busy.  Still she'd rather find out before Kelsey, that way she could protect her as best she could.  

"Deal."  Kelsey replied after a minutes pause.  

"Great, why don't you meet me say around noon?"  Dana said already thinking where she put the little book where she had all of their phone numbers.  

"Ok, where?"  Kelsey said even as Dana began riffling through her things.  

"the mall, say the food court, by the west doors."  She said finding it as she uttered the last words.  

"Deal."  

***  

"Hello?"  The voice sounded wide awake and placid as she remembered it.  Dana had to smile at that.  At least something's never changed.  

"Hi Chad?"  

"Dana, is that you?"  there was the surprise.  

"In the flesh, so to speak."  She laughed.  

"what's up is there trouble?"  The worry that had come into his voice made her want to smile.  Yes, that was definitely the Chad she remembered.  

"No, nothing like that,   Listen, I was just wondering what your doing for Christmas eve?"  

"Oh, um I haven't had much time to think about it but I'll probably hang out here."  he told her a shrug in his voice.  

"Oh, well, I know it's a good drive but we're trying to put together a ranger reunion and we were wondering if you'd be able to make it."  She told him and waited, breath bated.  

"On Christmas eve?"  He sounded a bit surprised and she couldn't blame him, it was rather short notice.  

"Yeah, Kel is calling the others."  

"Oh, well, I um…"  Ought oh, what was he thinking.  

"Listen, I know you might have plans but…"  She began and but he cut her off.  

"Wait, did you say kel's making calls?"  Was that hope?  Hmm, this might just work, she thought.  

"Yeah," a little smile lit Dana's face.  "She's helping me put this together, Ryan's also giving me a hand, he's cooking.  

"Dana I would love to come, but my cousin's here, I don't want to just leave her."  He explained.  

"oh, a cousin?"  Dana's mind was already churning.  Maybe she and Ryan…  

"Yeah, she's here at Angel U too and I…"  

"You could bring her.  The more the merrier."  

"Hmm, that might work, it wouldn't be any trouble?"  

"Nope.  just tell me her name and I'll make up a seating card."  

Dana moved to the couch the portable phone in her hand. She'd been putting off calling the ex-red ranger until last. She was a little afraid he'd already have plans. After all it was a little short notice. Then there was the fact that he might be spending the holidays with a special girl. That thought was the most worrisome of all and she thought again of asking Ryan to do this.

The memory of her best friend's support when Ryan had returned filled her mind and Dana knew that that was one of the things she wanted most in the world.  She wanted to see those blue eyes sparkling back at her, t hear that deep voice and even if he couldn't make the gathering she had to at least call. Punching in the digits she'd gotten from the fire house she listened to the ringing.

*****

Carter rolled over and tried to figure out what was making that racket. It couldn't be the oven timer and he'd not set the alarm clock. He was off for the next week, having decided he needed a break. Belatedly he realized it was the phone and blindly reached for it. It better be an emergency, he thought as he fumbled the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Carter?" The sound of that voice brought him out of his sleep deprived stooper.

"Dana? What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked Bolting into a sitting position.

"No, no nothing's wrong." She said quickly and he frowned. How had she found him? Not that he minded but. "I was just calling to invite you to a ranger reunion." She said and he could almost swear she sounded timid. What was going on a ranger reunion? Why would that make her nervous?

"A ranger reunion?" He asked running a hand through his sleep tousled hair.

"Yeah, I know It's a little short notice but I ran into Kelsey the other day and she was kind of down. Long story but I've talked to all of the others and they're all coming."

"Ok, when?" He asked. Yes she was definitely nervous.

"Christmas Eve." She replied.

"Christmas Eve?" He wasn't sure he'd heard that right. He wasn't sure exactly of the current date but he knew that was soon.

"Yeah, I know it's only a day away so I'll understand if you can't make it."

"Woe, Dana slow down, I'm not exactly awake yet."

"Oh, no I woke you." She groaned and he smiled. That was his old Dana. "I'm really sorry but I've been trying to put this together and finish my shopping and do so much and." He just listened to her babble; it was not something she usually did. Still he was glad to hear her familiar voice. He'd missed it more than the role of being a leader or the others. After all she'd pretty much been his best friend. Sure he liked the others but he and Dana were a lot alike. She loved helping people, so did he; He was dedicated to saving lives, so was she. But that wasn't it either. In the last few months they'd been working together he'd started feeling differently whenever she was around. He had found it more and more difficult to treat her like one of the guys. She was pretty, smart, and had a laugh he loved. He didn't even mind when she told really dumb jokes because her eyes would light up brighter than the fourth of July. He realized she'd gone quiet and that she'd probably asked him again.

"I'd love to come, just tell me when and where." He said and she laughed.

***  "Ok, so where do you want to eat?"  Dana asked as they met at the designated time.  

"Hmm, Chinese?"  

"Sounds good to me."  

"Ok, your server will be right with you."  the hostess said placing two menus on the table top.  

"thanks."  Dana said even as Kelsey was opening her menu.  

"Hmm, so what looks good here?"  Dana asked and Kelsey scanned her menu.  

"Can I get your orders?"  The waitress asked and Dana nodded looking  to her companion.  

"I'll have the general Tsaos."  Kelsey told the woman who nodded writing it down.  

"And I'll have the steamed vegetables."  Dana told her when it was her turn.  

"And to drink?"  

"Green tea."  Dana said at a nod from Kelsey.  Then once they were once again on their own Dana asked.  

"So how did it go?"  

"Good, but you'll never believe what Joel was doing when I called." Kelsey grinned.

"what?"  Dana asked almost afraid to find out what he'd done.

"Catching his kitchen on fire."  

"Now that, sounds like Joel."  Dana joined in the laughter.

"So how about Carter?"  Kelsey asked when their mirth had died down.

"Hmm?"  Dana asked as she poured the newly arrived tea into their two cups. She didn't even think about her answer.  "he'll be there."  

"Oh, I see, and did you ask if he was bringing anyone?"  Kelsey asked slyly as she began heaping sugar into the small cup.

"Kelsey!"  Dana burst steeling the container of sugar packets from her friend to mask her blush at that question.  Hadn't she been worried about that very thing?  

"What?"  Kelsey asked trying to snatch back the sweetner. "Come on Dana you and Carter are so perfect for each other.  You both love to save lives, you both work hard and have odd senses of humor."  

"We do not."  Dana retorted as She took her first sip of tea.

"A hotdog in a sweater?"  Kelsey asked one dark brow arched in challenge.

"Well I thought it was funny."  Dana defended herself.

"And how about Carter and the spiders?"  Now, Dana had to laugh at that she could remember his fear of spiders after they'd taken over the Aquabase.  

"Ok, ok so we're odd."  She admitted.

"And make a cute couple."  Kelsey put in smirking.  

"Your hopeless."  Dana laughed shaking her head.  then a wicked thought slid into Dana's mind and she said.  "Oh and by the way Chad's bringing a girl."  

"Oh," Kelsey said and the humor slipped right out of her.  Dana felt a little bad, she knew Kelsey liked Chad.  That was why she told her.  

"Yeah he didn't want to leave his cousin alone for the holidays."  

"His cousin…"  Kelsey said a smile crossing her lips.

"And Carter and I are perfect together?"  Dana said shaking her head.  

"Ok so I like Chad, but Dana that doesn't mean anything."  Kelsey protested as their food came.  

"right.  So how about the dinner."  Dana began knowing a change of subject was best at the moment.  

"Ok, what do we need?"  Kelsey asked 

"Well Ryan gave me a shopping list."  Dana told her adding some spicy mustard to her vegetables."  

"He's not doing it himself?"   

"Nope, he has exams."  

"Ok, then what?"  Kelsey asked sipping her tea. 

"Well, I was debating on the decorations."  Dana told her and Kelsey sighed.  

"Hmm, sorry I'm not good at that stuff."  

"Good thing I am."  Dana smiled and the planning truly began.  

***    

Well, what do you think?  I thought there should be a little more in this about how the girls got so close again before that night.  What do you think?  


	4. Gloom

chapter 4 Gloom

The girls did the grocery shopping after lunch then headed back to the Mitchell house where Ryan was preparing dinner.  

"Hey you two, get everything on the list?"  He looked up from his work to watch them bringing in bags of groceries.

"I think so."  Dana said as she took each thing out of their bags she checked them off the list he'd given her. 

"Well, so do I.  There's not much time left."  He said smiling to himself.  She was so organized, that was something she'd gotten from their father, and unfortunately he didn't share it, except in the kitchen.  

"Right." Kelsey said and was taking the list from Dana to do the checking while her friend put away the supplies.  We'll start the decorating tomorrow."  

"Decorating?"  Ryan frowned a little, what were they going to to?  

"Yep I'm going to head up into the attic see if I can't bring down some of the tree ornaments things Dad stored up there."  Dana told him he wondered just what was up there.  He'd not had time to look since they'd moved in.  

"Ok, well if you need a hand, I'll be home about four."  Ryan said Dana nodded.  His eyes fell on to the part time yellow ranger.  She looked tired, her normally tanned skin was pale her eyes were tired.  He'd never seen her like this, not in all of the time he'd known her.  

"So, Kel how's life been?"  He asked going back to stirring the beef stew.

"Not too bad.  How about yours?" She asked as she finished checking off the last item.  

"Busy.  The academy is a little crazy most of the time then I have to look after little sister."  Ryan said knowing that would draw Dana into the conversation

"Hey! I'm the one who has to get you out of bed half of the time."  She called as she came out of the pantry after putting away the flower and sugar 

"I have to make sure you eat so we're even."  Ryan retorted and Kelsey wished she had a brother like Ryan, he was so sweet protective.  

"Kel you ok?"  Dana asked she came back to the kitchen with a rush.

"Hmm?  Oh, yeah I was just thinking.  You two are   really lucky to have each other."  She confessed.  

"Yeah, despite the fact that Dane's a perfectionist I love her to pieces."  Ryan grinned.  

"You better after all of the trouble you put me through today."  Dana said swatting his arm.  

"Hey this was your idea."  

"Yeah so I did my part.  Come on Kel lets go in set the table."  Dana grabbed her friends arm dragged her into the dining room.

***  

"So how was Grease?"  Ryan asked as he passed the rolls to Kelsey.

"Nice."  The brunette replied as if it didn't matter Ryan frowned.

"So why'd you leave?"  

"I always come home for the holidays."  Kelsey shrugged.  

"Always a good plan."  Dana smiled Ryan nodded.  

"Yeah, it's the one time of year I know exactly where I'll be."  Kelsey replied.  

"Hmm, I can't imagine not knowing where I'll be."  Dana said thoughtfully.  Her life had just been so stationary.  After Ryan had been taken she Dad had moved into the Aquabase her life had become nothing but training.  

"It's not exactly a promising feeling."  Kelsey said sighing wanly.  How many hotels had she woke in alone, feeling completely depressed?  

"Hmm," Ryan took in her look frowned wondering if that was all thee was to it.  Her eyes had a look, as if she was lonely.  He'd seen that look time and time again; he'd had it before himself.  

"So, Dana says your thinking of going back to school."  He said trying to change that light to something else.  

"Yeah, it's silly but I am kind of tired of living from sporting event to trip and back."  She admitted and he felt a smile cross his lips.  

"It's not silly, it means your growing up."  Dana told her.  

"Great, the mother rears her ugly head."  Ryan rolled his eyes.  

"I'm just saying that when you grow up stability is something most want."  Dana defended herself.

"Right, so how did the calls go today?" Ryan asked pointedly and Dana felt her cheeks blush.  

"Not bad, everyone is coming but we're going to have nine for dinner instead of eight."  Kelsey said and Dana had a strange feeling as she watched Ryan's face, did Kelsey know something she didn't?  

"How's that?"  Ryan asked a curious look on his face.  

"Chad's cousin is coming to dinner."  Kelsey told them and Dana frowned slightly. 

"Ok, are we sure she's a cousin?"  Ryan asked seeing his sister's look.  

"Actually no, I think if I recall his files said he had no family left."  Dana told them and Kelsey nodded slowly feeling a little sick.  

"His parents were both only children and he has no family."  She said and suddenly the food that had seemed so good felt like a lump of lead in her stomach.  

"Well maybe we're wrong."  Dana tried to cheer her friend up, to no avail.  

"Hey, just because…"  

"You know I could use a little help in cooking if you have time."  Ryan told his now gloomy friend and she looked to him a little interest on her face.  

"I thought you didn't need help cooking?"  Kelsey said and he looked right at her, as if sending her an unspoken message.  

"Yes, well it can be a lonely business."  He told her gently and she felt tears welling in her eyes, why was it they could be so kind after not seeing each other in so long?  

"Thanks anyway Ryan but…' she said getting to her feet, not wanting them to see her cry.  

"Please."  He said softly catching her hand in his.  Neither was prepared for the electricity that shot between them at that simple touch.  

"I…" she knew she could go but suddenly she didn't feel like crying, she sat back down.  "Ok, when?"  

Dana watched the exchange and felt as if something e3ven better than Kelsey and Chad was happening.  She'd not only make Kelsey happy but help Ryan find someone too.  But if that look that had passed between them was any indication she didn't have much to do.  


	5. Sugar Cookies

Chapter 5 sugar cookies

"How about after we finish here?"  Ryan asked and Kelsey seemed a little surprised.  He realized it was the first time he'd really seen those soft eyes widen to saucers.  

"Your starting now?"  She asked and he nodded.  

"I think we'll make the cookies."  He explained and Dana knew she wasn't even needed in this little anecdote the two could handle themselves quite nicely. 

"You know how?"  Kelsey asked and Ryan nodded.  

"I took a class."  He explained and began to tell her about the cooking class he'd taken a t the university.  Slowly they finished eating and Kelsey looked entranced by his tale as he explained how the demons hadn't believed education in the traditional sense was important but that they'd stuck him in a foster home of sorts, the same which had brought Vypra to a normal age.  As Dana watched them she knew she wasn't' going to be needed, besides she knew all of this so getting to her feet she silently took her dishes to the sink and then went to her room to wrap gifts.  

Kelsey didn't know it though and as she listened to Ryan talking, telling her of his past she wondered why he was.  He'd never saw fit to before.  Heavens, to her knowledge only Dana and their father knew the truth.  Not that she minded, it was nice to know he trusted her with it.  Maybe that was what this was, a show of trust?  She knew if it was she should give something but what?  She didn't have any deep dark secrets…  

Well, not except for the little fact she'd had a thing for Chad four a while.  She had a feeling he knew and that's why he'd offered to let her help him.  She gave herself a mental sake; she had to learn to stop second guessing herself.  It really wouldn't help anyone.  She'd just go crazy.  

***  

"Kelsey Ryan?"  

"Hey sis what's up?"  

"Look at this place, it's a mess."  

"Yeah I'll get to it."  

"Ryan it will take you two all night."  

"Maybe, but we had fun making the mess."  

"What kind of fun may I ask?"  Dana asked a slim golden brow arched in inquiry.  

"Very funny."  Kelsey made a face at her.  

Then Ryan suddenly frowned and stepped forward, leaving the cookie trey to Kelsey.  

"Dana you have a smudge right…" His little sister was quick though seeing his stray hand clasping a handful of what looked to be flour with his other hand.  

"No get back!"  She yelped and backed away tossing up her hands to ward him off.  But then she felt the wall hard at her back and moved to duck even as Ryan dumped the dusty substance in her hair.  

"Got you!"  He grinned triumphantly.  

"No!"  Kelsey then shouted and there was a thwack as flour billowed behind him.  Ryan was about to turn when he saw Dana moving for the door once again.  

"No you don't sis you're not going any where looking like that, I'd say you need a little more flour right about…"  And he smeared what was on his hand in her face.  

"I'll give you flour, doe boy!" She yelped and was diving for the canister Kelsey held and the flour fight was truly on.  

***  

"Now that's a mess."  Dana laughed as over thirty minutes later the three of them saw sat slumped against the counters still laughing as they looked at one another.  

"I'll say."  Kelsey agreed brushing some snowy flour from her nose.  

"But you know what?"  Ryan put in reaching over and dusting off her hair.  

"Hmm?"  She asked and she smiled a truly innocent smile.  

"It was a blast."  

"Oh yeah."  Dana smiled at her brother; she'd forgotten what playing like that was like.  She'd never had a flour fight. She'd never been very good in the kitchen Dad had just bought the pies and cookies and stuff.  His job had always kept him so busy.   

"What do you think Dad wood say?"  Ryan asked and Dana knew her brother wished he'd been there too.  She did too; t would have been a real family movement.  

"Hmm…"  Dana thought a long minute and then made face.  "I hope the cookies are worth three hours of scrubbing."  

"Sounds like the captain."  Kelsey laughed.  

"Well he'd be right I think it's the first time I've ever trashed my own kitchen."  Ryan agreed good naturedly looking around the room.  Four littered every surface and yet it looked somehow right.  Glancing at the two women he'd just played with he felt an odd contentment. It just all seemed right.  Then though he felt a stirring, as if something was not quite right.  Trying to pinpoint the feeling he knew what it was, there were two people missing.  

"Yeah me too."  Dana agreed oblivious to her brother's thoughts.  

"I never had a real kitchen to trash," Kelsey said reflectively and Ryan didn't want this mood to fade so picked up a little flour from the floor and flung it at her.  

"Well, you do now."  

"Yeah I guess I do."  She flung some back and it was on again.  

***  

It didn't take them three hours to clean the kitchen but it did take all three of them.  They also finished baking together and then Kelsey headed out saying she would be back around nine to help with the decorating.   

"Well, I think that cheered her up."  Dana commented as she dropped onto he couch and flicked on the television.  

"You could say that.  Did you see how many times she smiled?"  Ryan said sinking into his armchair to Dana's left.  He was already making a grab for the remote and she smirked.  

"Yeah, you know, seems like your god at making her smile."  She said as she lifted the remote out of his reach.  

"Me?"  That gave him pause.  Had he really done that?  Had he really made all that much difference?  

"Yeah you."  Dana smiled over at her brother and tossed him the remote.  He then began flicking through the channels for something god to watch.  "You make her smile and she didn't go gloom and doom until she thought of being alone."  That again gave him pause.  Had he really had that effect on the perky brunette?  He would love to think so; she was one of his best friends, one of his first.  Once more he had started to really see her tonight, her soft eyes, her pretty smile and the spark that hadn't' been there yesterday.  He too thought of that moment when their skin had touched, that electricity.  It had been totally unexpected.  He'd touched other girl's hands, smiled at them and yet tonight something had changed.  The funny thing was he didn't mind, no not one bit.  In fact he liked that, the feeling that there might be something more between them.  Still he knew, only time would tell just what it was and if it would last.  

TBC

***   

Another Chapter finished.  What do you think?  Please let me know.  I don't' want to be pushy but I'm not really sure if anyone's still readying this so if anyone is PLZ let me know.  

Also the next chapter won't take quite as long as this one, it's almost half finished now.  


	6. Unexpected bumps in the road

Chapter 6 Unexpected bumps in the road.  

Waking early Dana lay in bed listening to the sound of Ryan singing in the kitchen.  It was so good to hear his voice, to know he was still there and safe.  Sometimes she had nightmares where he had died in the accident.  Those were the times she'd get out of bed and goes to look in on her big brother as he sleeps oblivious to her dreams or secret fears. 

Now though as she heard a new voice join his she smiled, he'd never be alone or scared again, no never again.  He didn't have to be, he had family, friends and now maybe even a girlfriend.  Yes, he would be just fine.  

Dana's thoughts shifted to the night ahead of them and she smiled, soon, very soon they'd all be there, the eight of them back together and yes one more for Chad.  She was glad that Kelsey would be ok with that.  She really hated to see anyone of her friends upset.  She just loved them all so much.  

With that thought her mind turned to the one person she looked forward to seeing most.  Just the thought of Carter made her heart speed up.  She knew that as much as she denied it to her brother she did love him.  It wasn't' even a crush, in the time they'd been rangers it had turned to something more powerful, it had turned into out right love.  She wanted to tell him that day when they

**He'd gone to save Ryan from the demons.  She had started to but what if he'd not felt it too?  What would she do then?  She'd not said anything and there had been terrible moments as he'd clung to the pit as queen Bansheera attempted to pull him down where she'd felt as if she too would parish  if he did not survive the ordeal.  However he did and she'd not had much of a chance to tell him, as they'd helped rebuild the city, only stopping when they were too exhausted to work any longer.  Then had come that day in the park where all but Ryan had returned their morphers.  She'd hoped there would be time then but with helping Ryan readjust to the normal world there just hadn't been time and they'd all drifted apart…  **

**"Dana!"  She jumped when there was a knock on her door and Ryan pushed it open.    "You're up good there's someone on the phone for you."  He said and she was reaching for the pone when he added.  "It's Carter."  **

**"Carter…"  She breathed and silently cursed herself at seeing the smug look on her big brother's face.  **

**She picked up the portable off of her night table.  **

**"Hello?" **

**"Hi Dana its Carter."  **

**"Hey what's up is there a problem?"  **

**"Well, yes and no."  **

**"Oh, is there anything I can do?"  **

**"Maybe know anything about shopping?"  **

**At Ryan's laugh Dana hurled a pillow at his head.  Ryan caught it and threw it back.  **

**"Yes, um one sec I have to kill Ryan."  She said and pounced off of the bed and was chasing him from her room.  **

**"Ok that's better."  She said closing the door and locking it.  "So what kind of help do you need with shopping?"  **

**"Any help you can give me."    **

**"Ok, well I have to help get things set up here and…"  **

**"Kel and I can do that!"  Her brother shouted through the door and Dana hurled her stuffed monkey at the door.  **

** "Go make cookies!"  She shouted to the sound of his laughter and then she was back on the line.   "Sorry about that, Ryan's just an idiot."  **

**"So I hear, so how about in an hour?"  **

**"Um, ok."  **

**"Great, I'll pick you up um…"  **

**She gave him the address and realized it was a god thing he'd called; otherwise he'd never be able to make the party that night.  **

**Shaking her head she got out of bed and prepared for the day.  **

*****  **

 "Ok here."  Kelsey handed Ryan the last sprig of Holly.   

"I think that should go right here."  Ryan said as he placed it atop the door.  

"Ryan if you put that there you won't have anywhere to put the mistletoe."  She told him and he looked at her oddly, then holding it up he shrugged and reached for the decoration she was talking about. He then tacked it p.  

"Perfect."  She smiled up at him and it struck Ryan just how pretty the dark eyed girl was.  She reminded him of a doe in spring.  

"I thought so."  He smiled down at her and then he leaned down and brought his lips to brush across hers.  

Kelsey was surprised and yet as the electricity shot through her she leaned into him resting her hands on his shoulders as his came to rest on her shoulders.   And as they shared that first affectionate gesture The CD changed and Jim brickman's "the Gift began its soft strains.  

***  

Dana appeared to see the tablo and smiled to herself, yes things were definitely coming along very nicely.  

As she heard the car pull up she silently slipped out so not to disturb the couple.  

***  

Carter's first sight of Dana had his breath lodging in his throat and e wondered if he was seeing things  this could seriously not be the same girl who clobbered have of queen Bansheera's demons.  Her golden hair just looked so bouncy and her smile so real, not at all the memory of the flame eyed warrior he'd come to truly care about.  No, this was some one all together different.  

"Hey Carter!"  She called and her voice even sounded like Magic, man he was so losing it.  

"Hey you ready to go?"  He asked and she nodded and then he was opening the door to his red pick up truck.  

They picked up a new hat for Joel and a water proof camera for Chad and then headed to the sporting goods department to pick up a pair of all purpose gloves and hiking bots.  

"Now what about Ryan?"  

"Hm, well, I got him a coat and gear for the outdoors."  

"How about boots?"  

"Boots?"  

"Well if your right about Kelsey and your brother he might just need them too."  

"Your right."  

"That was easy enough."  

"Who's left on your list?"  

"Angela."  

"Ok, how about perfume?"  

"Aren't women sensitive bout what kind?"  

"She where's um… this one."  

"Ok, now there's just your Dad."  

"Oh, um, lets see, he likes to exercise but now he's having more and more trouble with it, you know how age sometimes sloe's people down."  

"Well, how about sunglasses?"  

"Sunglasses?"  

"Yeah, there good no matter what he's doing."  

"That works for me."  

"Great now just one more gift for Chad's girl."  

"Hmm…  I really don't know much about her so lets see you can't go wrong with picture frames."  

"Oh, yeah your right."  

"How abut this one?"  

"Woks for me."  ]

"That's great."  

"Yeah…"  

"Looky looky at those two!"  A voice called and Carter frowned and looked at the child.  Then he realized he was looking above them and then he saw it too even as Dana moved on.  They'd been standing just under the mistletoe.  Why hadn't he noticed it?  He could have…  What?  Kissed Dana?  Kissed his old friend?    That would have been cute, she'd have looked at him like he was crazy and probably demanded he take her home.  No, he'd not do that, he'd rather have her with him for this than have her mad any time.  

"Hey I just realized I don't have a gift for Chad's girl either."  She told him and then after looking through a rack of sunglasses picked out a pair for her.  

"Not too bad, so is that everyone you had to by for?"  

"yeah, I just need to pick up something at the printers and that's all."  

"Really?  What's that?"  

"I put together a yearbook kind of thing for Dad.  It's from the time we were all kids.  I used picture of all of us form our annals and I thought it would be perfect."  

"It is."  He assured her adding.  "It's great."  

"Thanks."  

"So hungry?"  

"Starved."  

"Come on I'm cooking."  

"Your…"  

"Yes I can cook."  

"I thought you lived at the fire house?"  

"I only stay there when I'm on duty; I have an apartment on the other side of town."  

"Oh, ok."  

***  

"This one's really pretty."  Kelsey said as she carefully removed a small ornament from a box.  "It looks old."  Kelsey Said with sadness lacing her voice as she ran a finger over the delicate wings of a pair of geese.  

"Yeah, Mom bought it because she said that Christmas was a time for family's and geese stick together like family."  Ryan said quietly as he glanced at the ornament his friend held so lovingly.  

Just the sight brought back the memory of the year when their mother had bought it. 

"I never knew that."  The raven haired young woman said but he didn't hear her.  

 "Come on Ryan time to decorate the Christmas tree."  Alison Mitchell smiled down at her oldest child.  

"Ok, Mom."  He said and reached into the box for the first bulb.   Instead he pulled out a little white box.  "Mom what's this?"  Ryan asked puzzled.  He didn't remember that being in there.  

"Oh, That, It must have accidentally gotten put in there."  She replied.  

"What is it a present?"  He asked hopefully.  

"Well I suppose you could call it that honey."  She said and his eyes lit up.  

"Can I open it?"  

"I was going to save it for Christmas Eve but go ahead."  

Ryan carefully lifted the lid off the box 

"Aw it's just a dumb duck."  He muttered.  

"No, it's not a dumb duck."  His mother laughed lifting the ornament from it's package.  "What it is is a pair of geese."

"Ok, so it's a dumb Goose."  He muttered turning back to the cardboard carton of decorations.  

"Ryan do you know the thing about geese?"  Ryan glanced up to see his mother placing the ornament on the branch just at his eye level.  

"Their birds."  He said wanting to get to one of the really good decorations.  

"Come with me."  He said and she smiled and moved to the bookcase.  She pulled down a book about birds.   He watched as she opened it to a page with a big picture of a flock of geese flying across a winter sky.  "Geese are like Families, they stick together.  No matter what, they stick together."  

"Mommy! Mommy!"  They both turned as Dana came barreling into the room and He thought she looked like a dumb baby doll.   Her blond curls were tied back with pink ribbons that matched her lacy little dress.  Ug, she was such a little girl.

Ryan realized now that the ornament was already placed in the same spot it had been when they were small and glanced at his friend who was rooting through the box for other trinkets.  

"Listen, I forgot to pick up something, can you hold down the fort?"  He asked and she glanced up frowning.  

"Why is something wrong?"  She asked worriedly   

"No, there's just a gift I have to pick up for Dana.  I don't want to forget."  He said and she nodded.  

"I'll finish this and when Dana gets back everything will be done."  

"Kel…"  He began and she looked at him in question.  

"Hmm?"  

"I owe you big time."  

"If you say so."  

"I do, and I always pay my debts."  

***  

Twenty minute later they were settled in his kitchen as Carter chopped vegetables for chicken stir-fry and Dana poured two cups of coffee into mugs she'd found in one of the cupboards above the sink.  

"So you like being back in the fire house?"  She pulled down the mugs.  

"Yeah, I do.  It's not half as deadly as fighting demons in some ways but in others…"  He trailed off the memory of the death of his cousin Troy's racing through his mind.  

"I'll bet, I have treated my share of smoke inhalation and burns."  She said poring the steaming liquid into the first mug.  "But I doubt I'll ever truly know what it's like, not any more."  

"I know, I can remember the first day I saw you at a fire."  That had her looking up.  

"You can?"  She then went back to pouring the second cup of coffee.  

"Yeah, you were treating a little girl for smoke and your own face was ash smeared and there was a little smudge just at the tip of your nose."  He indicated the spot in his own face and then was stirring the food.  

Dana really didn't know what to say to that.  He'd noticed her all the way back then?  Sure she'd seen him but she'd never even dreamed he'd noticed a lowly paramedic.  She wondered then if he noticed anything else about her, like she did about him…  

"You know," He began slowly a memory flashing through his mind.  "That's why when you came to recruit me I recognized you."  He said breaking into her musing once more. This time she looked up to stare at his broad shouldered frame.  

"I figured you were just annoyed with me.  You now for getting in the way of your job."  

"Hey, who in there right mind would get annoyed when an angel approaches them?"  

"Excuse me?"  She blushed and he smiled over his shoulder at her.  

"I'd just seen a fire demon in the building and for a second…"  He recalled truing to look at her as she brought him his drink.  

"Oh, Carter do you know how sweet you are?"  She asked and he looked down at her perplexed.  

"Me?  Sweet?"  He asked as if even the very thought was foreign to him.  That was just like Carter, he didn't even realize how different he was, how special…  

"Yes you."  She smiled at him and then turned to add milk to her coffee.  The thought that she should check in with Ryan hit her and she reached into her pocket for her phone.  

"Checking in with big brother?"  Carter asked adding seasoning to the food in the skillet.   

"Sort of I guess.  I want to be sure that he and Kelsey have everything under control."    She explained.  

***   

Kelsey was just finishing putting away the last empty box of ornaments when the phone rang.  She ran to it and picked up unthinkingly.  

"Hello?"  Kelsey said glancing around the room at all they'd done.  The room looked very pretty, holly, garland and mistletoe everywhere, but in a tasteful way so not to make things look tacky. 

"Kel it's Dana, is Ryan there?"  

"No, he had to run out."  Kelsey said taking the portable cell phone into the dining room.  She saw that they still had to finish up the table.  She moved to the China cupboard and pulled out the table cloth from where Ryan had said it was stashed and walked back to the table.  

"He did?"  Kelsey noticed Dana's surprised tone and shrugged as she tried to open the damask coverlet.  

"Yeah, something about forgetting a present."  

***  

"I'm at Carter's but I'll be right there."  Dana said frowning as she moved to hang up.  

"Hey your at Carter's?"  Kelsey asked slyly and Dana rolled her eyes.  

"Yes I am."  

"Hmm, and what are you two doing?"  Now Dana knew her friend was smirking.  

"We were going to have lunch."  Dana shrugged as she headed for her jacket.  

"Oh, sorry, so is that why you called?"  Kelsey asked.  

"Actually, I wanted to know if you and that brother of mine needed help."  She told her.  

"Like I said I have things…"  

"Hold on."  Dana said cutting Kelsey off as she found Carter at her side, his eyes questioning. 

"Everything ok?"  He asked and she sighed  

"Ryan ran out and left Kel to do the work."  She informed him once again slipping into her jacket.  

"That doesn't sound at all like Ryan."  Carter frowned.  

"I know.  I think I should head home."  She said and he only hesitated a second.  

"Tell you what I'll just wrap this up and we can have lunch there."  He said quickly not wanting this pleasant time with his best friend to end yet.  He knew he'd see her that night but for some reason he still didn't want to let her go.  

"Carter you don't have to do that."  She said and he took the phone from her.  

"Kelse, hey, why don't you put some ice in some glasses and we'll be over with lunch?"  

"Carter you guys were having fun I don't…"  

"It's no big deal."  He said for more Dana's sake.  he didn't want her to know the truth.  

"Oh, ok I'll be ready."  

"Cool."  

"Carter what did you do?" b She asked amused by how easily he took control and used adjusted the situation to his liking.  She knew she should be annoyed but right now she was just glad to have more time with him.  She knew she'd see him that night but the morning had been so nice…  

TBC  

***  

Ok there's the newest chapter to this one.  I know it's time consuming so I'm sorry and yet I ask please  let me know if there's anyone still rading this.  


	7. the Reunion

Chapter 7 the Reunion 

That evening Dana slipped into her shoes and then moved to the dresser to have a look at her in the mirror.  She'd taken special time with her appearance tonight, pulling up her long hair into a loose coil atop her head while she curled a few loose strands to frame her face.  She then applied the lightest cosmetics.  It hadn't' been all that long since Carter and Kelsey had returned to their homes to change clothes and yet Dana was wondering how much longer would pass before Carter would return.  She knew she was and sweet and smart and…  

Dana was just about to put in her ear rings when there came a knock on her door. 

"Come in."  

"Wow…" came Ryan's reaction and she turned smiling at her brother.  Her won eyes widened at the sight of him in his silver dress shirt and black tie.  She thought that he'd never looked better and he smiled seeing she approved.  

"Good, then its ok."  

"Ok?  Ryan you'll have Kelsey on her knees."  

"Kelsey?"  

"Yes, the girl you're all dolled up for."  

"I'm not…"  

"Save it, I know the attempt to make an impression when I see it."  

"Or when you make it?"  

"Ryan what..."  

Just then the doorbell rang and Ryan took in what she'd been about to do and headed into the living room to answer the door, leaving Dana to put in her ear rings even as hope soured within her.  Was it Carter?  Was he there?  Ok, she told herself to get a grip.  H

"He's been your best friend for a long time now, no reason to get all gooey eyed."    With that thought she took one last look at her appearance and headed out into the living room to greet the new comers.  

"Man you look good."  Joel was saying to her brother as he took his hand proppered in greeting.

Standing there in the doorway Dana took in the change that love had brought to both of her friends.  Miss Fairweather or rather Angela was not in her lab coat or glasses, she was in a soft brown leather jacket and high boots.  Her hair was hanging loose and she looked radiant.  Joel looked just as happy if a little nervous and the latter had Dana frowning.  Why would he be nervous?  They were all friends if a little distant lately.  She had no more time to wonder about it though as she was spotted.

"If it isn't Doctor Dana."  Joel grinned and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm not a doctor yet Joel."   Dana laughed then hugged each in turn.

"Close enough."  Ryan showed him where to put the gifts they'd brought and then went in to check on dinner.

"So the others aren't here yet?"  Angela asked as Dana ladled out some of Ryan's holiday punch. She forced herself not to think of the sugar content of the drink.  She knew that it was a special occasion but Ginger Ale, orange juice pineapple juice and cranberry juice had enough sugar to put a diabetic into a coma.  Luckily none of them were in that boat.  

"No, Kelsey should be here any minute though.  She was hear earlier but had to run home to change clothes."  Dana explained handing the other woman the glass.

"It's good you two kept in touch."  The scientist smiled.  

Ryan was on his way back into the living room when there was another knock at the door so he went to answer it.  Of course Kelsey came in weighted down with gifts and grinning from ear to ear.

"Merry Christmas!"  She grinned even as Chad came up behind her also weighted down with gifts.

Ryan noted that Kelsey didn't wince or flinch or anything she just stood there smiling as if only he, Ryan Mitchell mattered to her.  It hit him then that they'd not had time to talk about that kiss earlier and he knew that they would before the night was out.  

"Talk about timing."  Joel called as they came in then he added.  "Did you two plan this?"

"NO, not this time."  Chad said and he deposited his gifts with those that Angela and Joel had brought.  The pretty brunette he'd brought with him smiled and stood by the door.  

A few minutes later Kelsey and Angela were talking and Ryan was getting the new comers some punch.  Dana could see that Joel and Chad were talking easily including Chad's "Cousin" in their conversation.  She saw too that Kelsey only had eyes for her brother.   She wondered just what had happened between them that afternoon.  And she was sure something had, there was just some kind of a glow about them.  Had they become more than friends?  That thought was humming through her mind, as Dana went to answer the door.  

The first thing she saw was the brown hair peeking just above the pile of brightly wrapped packages.  Dana could barely hold in the laugh.  She'd never thought to see Carter hidden behind a stack FO presents.  Heavens before the other day she'd thought she might never see him again.  

"Carter, I didn't think you had this much stuff this morning."  Dana said taking some of the packages from him.

"I did a little shopping on the way home."  He grinned and she made a face.  "Ok, so that was a little overboard."  He laughed and she remembered how reluctantly he'd left that afternoon.  He'd had to run home wrap his gifts and change his cloths but he'd still gone out and did more shopping.  

"Are you going to keep the poor man standing in the cold hall?"  Joel called from behind her and Dana felt her cheeks redden.

"Sorry come on in."  She said leading him to where he could set down the bundles he still held. She took in his red dress shirt and black tie, not to mention his matching black slacks.  Heavens she'd not thought he could look any better than he had that morning but this was hot.  She knew her cheeks had to be bright red and so she headed back over to the card table they'd set up for the drinks.  

It was only then as Dana stood by the punchbowl on the dining room table that she realized they were not all there.

Frowning she quietly slipped into the kitchen.  Picking up the phone she dialed her father's number.  The phone rang several times and then was picked up.

"Hello?"  Came a thick voice and immediately Dana went into doctor mode.

"Hi Dad, It's me.  You're sick."  She surmised.

"Dana, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to make it tonight."  William Mitchell told his daughter and then he promptly blew his nose.  Dana frowned.  Why hadn't he told her before now?  She'd have been there in a flash.

"Dad I'm coming over as soon as I…"

"No Dana, I'm alright I just need rest.  You stay there and have a good time."

"Are you sure Dad?  I could just…"

"I'm fine.  I told you.  I just want to rest up.  I'll be there tomorrow though."  He added wearily.

"Dad, I'll um…" 

Feeling the hand on her shoulder she turned slightly to find Carter standing right behind her.  He had a concerned look on his face.  She felt the tears coming and turned back to the phone.  

"Ok Dad.  Get some rest."  She managed and then hung up before the tears could choke her up.  

"What's happening?"  Carter asked quietly and she tried to fight back the upset in her belly.  

"Dad's not coming, he's sick."  

"Oh Dana I'm sorry."  He reached out to touch her arm. 

"I wanted to go see him but…"  She knew she'd be crying any second but her legs felt heavy.  

"He doesn't want you too?"  He asked gently.  

"No, he wants us to have fun, but Carter how?  This was supposed to be perfect.  It's Ryan's first Christmas in fourteen years and now…"  She wiped furiously at the tears spilling from her eyes and found herself pulled against Carter's firm chest.  He didn't say anything, just holding her as she wept out her frustration and disappointment.   

"Shhh…"  He then said as she felt the weariness of the last few days settling over her.  

"but it's all messed up first Chad and now dad and…' 

"Dane, Kelsey is fine, she and Ryan are talking and Chad and his date are talking with Joel."  He paused to tilt up her tear streaked face saying, "You know what?"  

"No what?"  She sniffed as he used a tissue to wipe at her cheeks.  

"You look really pretty when you cry."  He thought back to the time they'd gone to the beach.  Not only had Ryan let her burry him in the sand but Dana had worn the most provocative bikini he'd ever seen.  Still she'd never looked better than just then.  

"Carter I do not."    

"Yes you do, your eyes glitter and your cheeks…'  

"Hey you two what's…?"  Kelsey began and seeing just where her friends were she blushed and instinctively stepped back.  "Oh…" 

"Kel, it's ok."    

"Dane?  What's…?"  Ryan broke off and Dana sighed knowing now she'd have to tell him about dad.  

"Dana you've been crying."  He was pushing passed Kelsey and frowning at Carter.  "What's going on?"  

"I just talked to dad."  She began and Ryan looked down at her, meeting her still slightly misty blue orbs.  "He can't come."  She said and sniffled slightly.  

"Dana, its ok, shush…'  He said taking her from Carter who nodded and left them there.  He knew that she needed this moment with her brother.  

Kelsey followed him out.  

"What did he say?"  Ryan asked tilting up her chin, trying to understand why she was so upset.  

"He's sick. He'll be here tomorrow though."  She said sniffing as she tried to figure out what to do next.  

"That's something at least."  He said wondering why she was so upset.  True it was a party but she knew more about being sick than anyone…  

"But now…" she couldn't look at him as she went on.  "It's not perfect."  She cried and he frowned.  

"Dana you're not making any sense."  He said forcing her face back around so she had to look at him.  In her eyes he saw so much, shame, defeat and…  

"This is your first Christmas, it should be perfect."  She said then, looking down even as they were face to face.  

"Oh Dana…"  He breathed, so that was it?  She wanted this perfect?  How was it after all he'd done as one of the minions of Diabolico he still had her love, her commitment?  He didn't know he just knew that she was wrong, very wrong.   "It is, it is."    He said pressing her face into his shirt and stroking her hair.   

"But Dad…'  She began trying to pull away from him.  

"I know how to fix that."  He said and she frowned.  

"How?"  

"First go in to the bathroom and fix yourself up.  Then you'll see."  He said tapping her lightly on the nose.  

"Ok."  She sniffed and he watched her walk to the door.  

"Ryan?"  She asked pausing to turn back slightly.  

"Yeah?"  He asked struck by just how much like their mother she looked.  

"I love you."  She said and her tone was soft, slow and heartfelt.   

"You two sis.  I love you too."  He smiled at her gently.  

***  

Upon returning to the living room fifteen minutes later Dana found Kelsey pulling her to sit on the couch between herself and Carter.  She slowly became aware of just how little sitting space there was on the couch.  She was nearly in Carter's lap after all.  He didn't seem to mind shifting so that his arm lay along the back of the couch so he'd have a little more space.  Dana didn't mind, she told herself that even as the little butterflies began to dance in her stomach.  

 "Hey Kel can you give me a hand?"  Ryan called from the kitchen and the girl in yellow got to her feet with a brief word of apology to Chad who she'd been

Talking to.

"Are you feeling better, you know about the call and everything?"  He asked hoping it didn't sound strange.

"Yeah, I am."  Dana smiled a little.  She was so sweet.  She had said that that afternoon and he'd acted like she was crazy.  That made her smile.  It was just like Carter to play his good qualities.     Dana was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed his next question.  She never even noticed that Chad and Angela were also heading for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?"  Dana frowned shifting slightly in her seat feeling a little less silly once she had enough room to face him.  

"I think today's just been a long one."  She laughed blushing slightly at the lie.  

"I had a feeling I exhausted you this morning."  Carter confessed after a moment of silence.  Dana looked up and found his eyes on her.

"I enjoyed shopping, with you."  She admitted looking at her hands again.

 She didn't realize that he was playing with one of her curls until she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder and saw that it was his fingers.

"I did too.  It's been so long since we hung out that I um have a confusion to make." Carter began sheepishly.  "I didn't need help.  I just um wanted to…  

"Hey you guys dinners ready!"  Joel called from the kitchen and Dana felt an odd sense of loss as Carter got to his feet.  She took the hand he offered to help her up and didn't even think about it when he didn't let go.

Together the pair made their way into the dining room where the others were gathered around the table.

Ryan had to fight back a smile.  His little sister looked happy if a little flushed.  Idly he wondered if Carter had gotten around to asking her out.  He'd seen How Carter had been watching Dana since he'd arrived.  It was just like always, big brown eyes following her every move.    Sure the fire fighter

Was careful about it but Ryan still saw.  Thanks to his family and friends he'd managed to get on with his life.  Now he was going to fix things for two of the best people he knew.  He knew that his sister loved Carter and so…  After all as her big brother it was his job to see that she was happy.

"Ok," Dana said after she recited the blessing.  "Ryan are you going to cut it?"

"Yep."  He grinned and did so easily.  He'd been practicing on all of their meat for the last week.

Dana Noticed that Chad's date was talking to Kelsey even as she handed her plate to Ryan.  They were getting along just fine.   They'd barely even been apart all night.  She decided to be sure that things were taking the right course after dinner.  First though.

"Cranberry sauce?"  Joel asked and Dana realized he was talking to her.  She didn't like the stuff and before she could speak up Carter did it for her.

"Come on Joel you know she doesn't like it."

"Man how do you know that?"  Joel asked.

"Last thanksgiving; remember when we had the dinner at the Aquabase?"  Carter asked and after receiving strange looks from his five of his friends he added.

 "Come on guys it's called being a friend."

"I wonder."  Kelsey said looking from one of her friends to the other.

"Ok, Ok, enough."  Captain Mitchell said and Dana jumped.  Had she just heard her father?  That couldn't be, he was sick, in the new base.  It was only then she saw Ryan's smiling face, his silver eyes locking on hers. That was what he'd meant about fixing things?  She looked around until she spotted the speaker phone by the head of the table where her brother sat.  She smiled at Ryan nodding in understanding and acceptance.  

Carter caught the by play between brother and sister and wondered just what Ryan had done, then he spotted the phone too and a tiny smile touched the corners of his lips.  Yes, the silver clad young man had turned out to be a real surprise.  

 "So how did you two meet?"  Angela asked looking at Chad's pretty date.  

"Oh, it's a funny story really."  The girl said and looking to the boy in question.  

"We love funny stories."  Ryan said intently watching the byplay between the two.  

"Well, Chad was in the library, researching something for a paper when I was working.  When I went to check out his books I noticed he was in half of my classes and we just started talking and…"  Arena blushed.  

"I am sorry that I lied about Arena.  When you said kel would be here I really didn't' know what to say to you. I know you were trying to hook us up but…'  Chad said looking rather sheepish. 

"I…'  Dana blushed awkwardly.  

"She was trying to make me feel better that my best friend had ditched me."  Kelsey broke in and all eyes but Dana's and Ryan's went to her.  

"Kelsey, Chad calm down."  Came Captain Mitchell's deep voice over the speaker phone and then he sneezed.  

"Sir, its true and…"  Chad argued looking right at Dana, not exactly accusing, he'd never accused anyone of anything.  His dark eyes were just quiet.  

"he was right Kel."  Dana admitted looking at her hands on her napkin.  "I was trying to fix you two up."  

"Oh, I see."  Kelsey didn't know what to say to that.  In truth she'd thought she'd had feelings for him but…  

"So, you set up this reunion so…'  Joel frowned at Dana.  Was that why they were all there?  

"When the idea hit me yes, but…"  Dana admitted. 

"You know I thought we were like family."  The blue clad young man said frowning.  "But family doesn't use trickery to get what they want."  

"Family doesn't lie either."  She said quietly and then with out warning she rose and went from the room, heading not for the kitchen but out into the night.  

TBC  

***  

I don't' know if anyone is still reading this but if you are please let me know.  I was also wondering if you think I'm being too sappy or I'm adding the right amount of conflict. 


	8. Love can Make all of the difference

 Chapter 8 Love can make all the difference 

The dining room of the Mitchell house was silent in the wake of the slamming apartment door.  The seven remaining people gathered around the table just looked at one another.  It was odd but what could any of them say or do?  

"She's right."  Angela said slowly looking to Chad who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  

"I didn't know what to say."  Chad defended his own actions.  

"You shouldn't have been afraid, but then it's like the trust we shared as rangers evaporated when we took off our morphers."  All eyes went to the sky cowboy who had been watching and now understood.  He knew Dana and Chad were both rite.  

"Yeah, Dana had so little real happiness in the last few years, she just wants those she cares about to be happy."  The deep groggy voice came from the speaker phone.  All eyes went to it and Kelsey frowned.  

"Sir?"  She asked.  

"She didn't exactly have it easy in high school, training all of the time didn't give her much time for a social life."   "She missed out on things like extra curricular activities, dances and sports.  I knew she was unhappy but she had to be ready when the demons attacked.  I was afraid even if she didn't become a ranger that she'd get caught in one of the attacks and after losing Ryan…"  The captain said sounding more and more weary as the words poured from him.  

"And she never complained?"  Chad asked frowning at the phone.  

"No, she just wants his approval."  Carter told them all.  

"Yeah, she does whatever she can to win it."  Ryan nodded thinking of how hard she'd trained even after he'd joined the team.  "She's just been so unhappy lately."  He said quietly looking at his forgotten plate as if not seeing it at all but something in the past.  "She's been pushing everything so hard; I thought I thought it might do her good to see everyone again."  

"And we mess it all up."  Arena said looking at her boyfriend beside her at the table.  Chad just shook his head.  

"We couldn't have known."  

"That's not the point, you accused her of hurting everyone but she didn't, she just wanted us back together."    

Slowly as those words sank in Angela got up and she and Joel began to clear the table.  Kelsey headed from the room.  She couldn't believe that so much had happen.  She just didn't know what to say or do about anything.  

"Kelse?"  The yellow clad girl looked up from where she was rearranging the tree to find her one time best pal standing a few feet away.  She frowned slightly taking in his unease and wondered what he wanted.  

"Yeah?"  She asked and he moved to kneel beside her.  

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said quietly and she frowned, hurt…It wasn't' him, it was just that she'd not thought Dana would play match maker with her.  Then too had been that initial hurt.  Now though she couldn't lie about the rest either.  

"Oh, well you know it's funny, I got to thinking about it and you really didn't.  Yeah I thought there was more than friendship between us but you know it was transference."

"For Ryan?" Chad asked knowingly.  

"Yeah.  He was always so unobtainable, but you weren't.  You were always right there." She shook her head thinking of that afternoon and now with the muck she'd made of it all would he ever speak to her again?  

"Makes sense sort of." Chad's words pulled her back to the present.  

"Yeah."  She mumbled. 

***  

Kelsey moved to help but then when she saw Ryan had gone she frowned, 

***  

"Dana?"  Carter called as he stepped outside onto the front porch.  He scanned the little shelter but didn't see anything.  Frowning slightly he headed to the steps and looked around first the empty yard and then the sidewalk before the house.  

When he didn't see her he wondered where else she'd go and then he thought a long minute, if he were Dana and really upset where would he be?"  

Then he trotted down the steps and headed for the back yard. When he spotted Dana she was coming towards him, not looking at the ground.  

***  

"Feeling better?"  Carter asked as he rose from the spot 

"Carter?  Shouldn't you be back inside with the others or something?"  Dana asked surprised to see him outside.  

"Hey, if I wanted to be back in there I would.  But I needed some air."  He shrugged.  

"So you mad at me too?"  She asked looking at him then.  

"No, why would I?  Dana, I know what you wanted and I understand how you felt after we retired."  He said slowly.  I felt that way whenever I took the time to relax.  It's one of the reasons I kept myself so busy.  

"It was?"  She asked and then wondered why he was saying this now, so much had happened to night.  "Well, in any event I'm sorry things got so messed up."  She said as he pulled o opened the front door.  

"Carter look around you," Dana waved a hand towards the living room.  " Kel's pissed, Ryan looks lost, Chad's upset and Arena is uncomfortable..."She said but he shook his head.  

"Dana, maybe you should have a new look." He said and then he pointed to where Arena, Ryan, Angela and Joel were talking.  

 "Oh, they're happy." Dana said frowning slightly, when had all of this happened?  They'd all been so upset…  Hadn't they?  

"Yep and look over there." He said and his breath fanned her ear as he leaned over to point to where Chad and Kelsey were once again talking, as if they'd never been apart.  

"Wow." Dana felt her spirits lifting slightly.  "It wasn't' a total loss.   

"Yep."  Carter smiled and Dana headed into the kitchen to find al of the dishes loading the washer, the sound of its humming and werring filling the room.  She headed to the stove wanting to start washing out the pots and pans.  She knew if they were left too long they'd never get cleaned.  

"Oh..."  WHAT could she say to this?  Carter moved to the sink, took a rag and began wiping down the counters.  

***  

"You know what you should take classes in?"  Chad asked and Kelsey tilted her head slightly.  

"No what?"

"Sociology." Chad said a little smile playing on his handsome face.  

"You think?" She asked wondering why.  

"Yeah, you kind of come off wild but you're really smart.  I always told you that." He said and she wondered how she'd lived without this friendship, or how she'd thought it was love.  There was more of a brother and sister feeling about them, as had there always been. 

"And then there's that way you have with people." He reminded her.  

"Yeah I do have a way don't I?" She smiled at him and he nodded feeling that things were definitely a lot better again.  

"I'd say." The deep voice had Kelsey turning to face Ryan.  

He was smiling at her.  

"Hey."  She beamed at him, trying her best to hide her emotions, she really had no clue what was going on with them.  

"Hey yourself." He said and she smiled as his arm slid around her waist.  "So work things out?"

"Yeah, yeah we did." She still smiled at him, uncertain what to do now.  Did this mean there had been more for him in that kiss?  

"Good, come on." He was saying as he began to guide her from the corner.  

"Ryan?" Kelsey asked uncertainly when she realized he was heading for the laundry room.  

"There's something I want you to sea." he said easily and continued on until they entered the darkened utilities room.  

"What?" She asked then as she heard him shut the door.  She was a little surprised when he then began towards her, almost moving like an animal on the prowl. "What are you doing?" She asked when her back hit the wall.  

"Kissing my girlfriend." He muttered and then his mouth claimed hers in a slow deep kiss.  

"You want me to..."she asked when moments later he released her lips to catch his breath.  She wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her or if he'd truly called her his girlfriend.  

"You are.  When I look at you my heart speeds up, when I see your eyes I don't know it's like..."He couldn't think of the perfect words, he'd never been that great with them.  Then as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips it hit him.  "When I kiss you it's like heat..."

"Yeah, and I love that burn." She replied snaking her arms about his neck.  

"Me too." he said nuzzling her mouth once more before asking, "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Depends," She breathed feathering her mouth over his.  

"On what?" he asked.  

"You." she beamed at him and he laughed knowing things were going to be just fine.  

"So how about a family dinner?"  He asked and she nodded.  

"I'd like that.  

***  

"You know there's just one more thing I think needs said." Carter said coming up behind Dana and dropping the rag into the soapy dishwater.  

"What's that?"  She asked turning her head to look at him.  

"I love you."  He breathed when their eyes met.  

"You..."  Carter..." tears filled Dana's blue eyes and she could only stare at him uncertainly.  She loved him too but what if she'd heard him wrong?  What if...

"Hey, what's this?"  He asked a little confused.  Didn't she love him?  But he knew, had seen it in her eyes, had known when she'd turned to him when everything fell in on her, she turned not to her brother who knew the plan but to him.  Then there was her voice on the phone...

"You really love me?" She asked the dishes in the sink all but forgotten.  

"Dana yes.  I have since we first met I think but I didn't realize it until those last months." He said truthfully.  

"Oh..."  She breathed as he turned her around to face him.  She just staggered back to lean against the counter, heedless of the water dampening the counter.  All she knew was her heart was racing, her eyes streaming with tears and he loved her.  "I thought you just thought of me as a good friend."  

"That too but I think…"  His lips grazed hers, "That this is what should be between us.  

"Hey you two get in here!"  Joel called and Carter rested his forehead against hers.  

"Looks like the natives are getting restless.  

"I'd say," He kissed her one last time and arm in arm they headed back into the other room.  

TBC  

***  

PLZ let me know what you think.  


	9. Ture Gifts

Chapter 9 True gifts 

 "Ok, now for the fun part."  Ryan said grinning as he and Kelsey reentered the living room hand in hand.  

"What do you mean the fun part?"  His little sister asked mock indignantly as she winked at him.

"He means the gifts of course."  Joel laughed at the seeming change in the two relationships.  .

"Hey I thought being back together was the fun part."  Kelsey said in mock reproach and Chad just shook his head laughing.

"Oh it is but presents are nice too."  Kelsey grinned and they all moved to form a half circle around the tree.

"Ok, if we're going to really do this lets do it right."  Dana said and moved over to the stereo. Quickly she selected a CD.  "Kel why don't you go first?"  

"OK, let's see this one is for you Angela."  Kelsey pulled out a small box.  As the scientist opened it a smile crossed her face.

"Wow thanks."  She smiled again at the other woman holding up the book on folklore.

"I saw it in a shop in Budapest   and it made me think of you."  Kelsey explained.  Then she turned back to the multitude of gifts beneath the tree.  "OK,

This's for you."  She said handing a package to Joel.

Dana watched as the former green ranger dove into the package.

"Cool," he said then holding up the oddly shaped necklace.  There were beads in some pattern.  "But um Kelse, what is it?"

"Joel!" Dana laughed he was really being bad tonight.

"Joel stop that."  Angela chided him apparently amused.

"It's ok it's a necklace from Africa.  It's supposed to symbolize courage and strength."  The ex-yellow ranger explained.

"Thanks."  He smiled and slipped it on.

"Ok, here's one for you Carter."  Kelsey said pulling out the next gift.

"What is it?"  Carter asked holding up the tiny symbol engraved on a peace of carved mahogany.

"It's a charm for courage."  Kelsey smiled and turned to find the next gift.

"Wait why would he need one for courage?  Carter's one of the bravest people I know."  Dana asked confused.

Carter looked over at her and seeing the look on her face wanted to kiss her then and there.  She was so sweet.

"True."  Kelsey agreed then added.  "But it's not for that."

"Then what?"  Carter asked puzzled.

"It's for dating courage."  The raven haired woman said a mischievous smile on her face.

"Kelsey!"  Dana nearly choked on thee sip of cocoa she'd taken and Ryan had to thump her on the back.  "What?  He doesn't need that."  The ex-pink ranger

Said trying to defend him at the same time she laughed at her boyfriends face.  

"And how would you know?"  Joel turned his eyes back to her suspiciously.

"Ok, Ok, enough."  Ryan laughed at them.  They were acting just like they used to and it felt really god. 

"Yeah, on to the next gift."  Kelsey handed a package to Dana; it was the largest one she'd brought.

"What is it?"  Dana asked worriedly and her friend smiled.

"Just open it." Kelsey replied smiling at her friend.

"Ok," Dana tore into it.

 "Kel?"  Dana asked looking at the petal pink sweater dress.

"I was thinking this afternoon that maybe if things worked out tonight we could all four try doubling for New Years."  Kelsey shrugged and Ryan shook his head.  What had he gotten himself into?  

"Well it's amazing."  Dana smiled at her friend.  "Thank you."

"Your welcome, ok, next here's one for Chad."

"Thank you."  Chad said after opening the box of monogrammed handkerchiefs.

"Sure."  Kelsey smiled back at her old friend.

"Here."  Kelsey handed out the last two bundles she'd brought and When Ryan opened his he could only stare at it.  It was perfect, a simple silver chain.  Looking at the brunette he smiled.  

"Thanks."  He murmured and on impulse leaned in and kissed her hard.  

"Ryan…"  She giggled and Joel rolled his eyes.  

 "Ok, we'll go next."  Chad said a grin touching his handsome face as he pulled the first brightly wrapped package from beneath the tree.  With out ceremony he passed it to Joel.

The ex-green ranger grinned back and dove into the gift.

"Funny man."  The self-proclaimed sky cowboy held up the cook book.

"Hey you can't cook and my mother always said men aren't the only ones to be reached through the stomach."  Chad explained.  Joel grinned sheepishly over at Angela then thanked his old friend and new one.

"Next we have one for Dana."  Chad said and he passed his friend a rectangular box with a bright pink bow adorning the top.

Dana tore into the gift making a note of every detail.  This could be the first and last time she spent with all of them.  True she and Carter would be dating and Kelsey and Ryan were dating but she didn't know about the others.  Dana's thoughts stilled once she pulled the lid off of the box.  Inside was a silver pin in the shape of a swan. Looking up at Chad who shrugged.

"Chad said it was like you proud but caring and now that I've met you I know he was right."  Arena explained as tears pricked the back of Dana's eyes.

"Thank you it's lovely."   The pink clad young woman managed and simply hugged them each as she fought the tears that suddenly stung the back of her eyes.  She then moved back to sit beside Carter.  She felt his arm go around her shoulders and glanced at him.

From her other side Ryan had seen the tears and could understand.  Ever since the rangers had split up she'd been lonely.  He'd not been able to exactly put his finger on it but there it was. Now he was glad to see she was happy.  

"Ok, who's next?"  Kelsey asked and Dana knew she must understand because she saw the tearful gleam in her brown eyes.  

"Hmm, Ryan."  Chad decided and he handed the young man a package topped with a silver bow. 

Ryan tore into it and Dana smiled.  Despite all he'd been through sometimes he was still like a child with a new toy.

"Man this is awesome."  The ex-titanium ranger said holding up a collection of murder mysteries by several great authors.  "Man how did you know?"  Ryan asked looking at friends.  .

"Well, from what Chad told me about you I figured that you're probably going to be a detective and so…"  Arena shrugged.  Ryan just thanked the pair and sat the books aside.  

"Next," Chad fished around amid the packages beneath the tree and coming up with a gift done in a metallic yellow paper.   This one's for Kelsey."

"What is it?"  She asked.

"Open it and find out."  Her friend laughed.  She did and found a watch.  She looked at Chad who grinned.

"It's water proof so when you go swimming you won't break it."  He explained.

"Thanks."  Kelsey beamed at him.  

"Ok," Chad moved back under the tree and came out with two more gifts passing one to Angela and the other to Carter.  The pair began to open the gifts slowly and both were surprised buy their gifts.  Angela received an encyclopedia'.  Carter held a book of one hundred and one bad jokes at first he didn't get it then Chad said.

"It's for when Dana runs out of them." The ex-blue ranger smirked.  

"Chad!"  Dana squeaked and Arena slapped him playfully on the arm. 

"Ok, I'll go next."  Joel jumped up once the last gift had been handed out.

"Joel sit down." His girlfriend told him patiently.

"I want to go now."  The ex-green ranger said almost sounding like a petulant child.

"Too bad."  Angela told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Ryan's up next."  Dana laughed at the sky cowboy's antics.  

"Ok, here is the one for you two."  Ryan said handing the Chad and Arena a gift wrapped in navy paper with little Christmas trees on it.

Chad smiled and let his girlfriend open it to find a road side safety kit.  He looked to Ryan who shrugged.

"You never know when you'll need it."  He said and went back to dig out the next gift.  He then handed it to Angela.  "It's for both of you."  Ryan informed the scientist and Ex- green ranger.

As Angela opened the package she found a cast iron skillet and package of stake marinating sauces.

"Hey what is this?  I do know how to cook!"  Joel fained hurt and everyone including his girlfriend laughed.  He just fained hurt as Ryan fished out the next gift.

Kelsey smiled at the red paper with its grinning Santa's and opened it to find a first aide kit.

"I figured you'll probably need it one of these days.  You know you could scrape you knee rock climbing or something."  The ex-titanium ranger explained.

"Thanks Ryan."  She laughed.

"OK and next comes Carter's."  Ryan said and picking one square shaped box up he tossed it to the man.

Carter was slower in opening it.  He used a finger nail to slip open the tape and then pried the lid from the box.  Then a grin split his face.

"Thanks man."  Carter held up the package of gourmet coffee.

"Yeah well after Dana told me about your conversation the other day I thought you could use it."     Ryan grinned and for some reason Dana started to blush.

"Oh, ho ho what's this?"  Joel asked and Kelsey was ready, tossing a ball of wrapping paper at him.

"Ok and last but not least…"  Ryan dove back beneath the tree coming up with a small box, which he handed to his sister.

Dana gazed at it.  It was the first thing from her brother and it was a momentous occasion in her eyes.  She slowly peeled back the paper and found a small

Silver box.  She didn't glance up afraid there would be tears in her eyes.

"So open it already."  Joel was saying and she barely heard his grunt as he received a shove from one of the others.

Dana lifted the lid off the box and lifted out a pad of gauze.

"Ryan…"  The tears did fill her eyes now and she lifted the gift form the box.

Ryan watched his little sister opening the present.  He saw the tears filling her eyes and then the reverence as she lifted the necklace.  His heart swelled and he moved to kneel behind her.

"It's beautiful."  Dana whispered and he smiled and handed her a little gift card.

Dana,

I grew up not remembering much about you except what I was told.  Then I got you back.  I never want to forget you or you to forget me.  This morning when Kelsey and I were decorating the tree and I saw Mom's geese ornament I knew just what I wanted to give you.  Something that is us and yet not.  I found this in a little jewelry shop and knew it was right.  I am having a matching ring made.

The reason I chose these animals is simple really.  Bats symbolize rebirth, confronting fear, letting go of old habits, good luck, and long life.  Unicorns

 Are symbols of innocence, good will, healing, gentleness, joy, life, nature and freedom. They in tern are us.

Love Ryan.

Her eyes blurred and soon Dana couldn't see the words on the paper her tears were burning her eyes.

"Here."  She found a handkerchief being held out and looking up found her brother smiling understandingly down at her.  Instead she flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Ryan."  She managed and he just hugged her back.

Carter still sitting with her looked away as did the others, giving the siblings a minute.

"Any time sis."  Ryan replied and they pulled apart.

"Ok, I'll go next."  Dana announced and moved to the tree and began to separate her gifts.  "Ok, the first one's for Kelsey."  Dana handed the dare devil

A medium sized package wrapped in grintch faced paper.

Kelsey dove in head first and when she opened the box found a scarf, mittens and hat all in a marigold yellow.

"Woe Dana thanks."  She beamed happily.

"I figure just because you have to risk your neck doesn't mean you need to risk a cold."  Dana replied and then handed Angela and Joel the next gift. They opened them and found a kitchen sized first aide kit.

"I thought that with Joel's cooking you might just need it."  She told them and Joel just rolled his eyes this time.

"Ok, Ryan here you are."  Dana pulled out a box that was large and done in silver paper with little wreathes on it.  Her brother smiled as he slowly pulled off the paper and opened the box.

"Dana…"  He murmured pulling out the silver parka.  It was just his size.

"Be careful there's more in the box."  She said and he frowned setting the coat on the carpet beside him.  He then peered back into the box.  A pair of warm gloves, a hat and a scarf all lay in the bottom of the box.  When Ryan just looked at her Dana smiled.

"You'll never be cold again."  She explained.  He felt tears spring into his own eyes for the first time in a very long time and he sat the box aside to give her a hug.

Carter watched the exchange and smiled to himself.  It was nice to see both his best friends so happy.  He'd once wondered how they'd rebuild.  He should have known that where ever a Mitchell was things could go on.

"Ok, Now for Chad's present."  Dana said and she handed him a small box.

Opening it the ex-blue ranger found a book on ancient sea life.  He smiled thanking her and Dana handed the last of her gifts out.

"Here Carter."  She smiled as he took the shining crimson package from her.  He looked from her to the package then back at it.

"Man you'd think it was the Holy Grail."  Joel comented and this time three wads of balled wrapping paper bounced off his chest.  "What!?"

Carter meanwhile was carefully opening the package.  He wondered just what she'd get him.  Anticipation was eating at him and so was something else, hope.  Maybe it would be something special. And it was.  Miss Congeniality The DVD.  He looked from it to her anxious expression and then grinned.

"You remembered."

"What is it?"  Chad asked confused.

Joel just leaned over to get a look at the gift and started laughing.

"What?"  Ryan frowned.

"Miss Congeniality."  The Ex-green ranger said with a puzzled frown.

"Ok, I know Carter can be a bit of a grump in the morning butt…"  Kelsey teased.  

"Ok, it's not what you think."  Dana put in quickly and all eyes turned to her.  All but Carter's, he continued to look at the cover of the box.  "Kel you remember when I had that big date with that hot guy from R&D?"  She asked and when Kelsey nodded Dana went on.  "Well things didn't quite work out."

"What do you mean?  I thought you and Thomas had a wonderful time?"  Angela asked frowning.

"Well he never showed." Dana admitted for the first time to anyone but Carter.  

"He…"  Dana saw her brother's eyes narrow and she had to bite back a grin.

"Yeah, and so I decided to go to the movies anyway.  See we were going to dinner and a movie."  She went on and she felt the hand close over hers as Carter picked up the story.

"I was on my way out for a walk topside and we met up on the lift."  He was now looking right at Dana who smiled at the memory.

"He'd apparently seen Tom with Jenny, you know the tech at station 15, and so already knew."

"I was worried…"  Suddenly both blushed and Ryan put two and two together.

"You two went to the movie." Arena asked amused. 

"Well, yeah, I knew Carter didn't really want to go see it but he was just so sweet."

"So why get him that one?"  Joel asked and Carter smiled.

"Joel, do you remember when I got you that picture of the air plane in flames?" Angela asked and he nodded.

"Well, I got you that because it reminded me of you.  You know of all the times I shot you down."  She said actually smiling at him.  He then smiled kissed her nose and turned back to his friends.

"So you wanted him to remember that day."  He said knowingly.

"Exactly."  Dana nodded with a little smile.  

"Hey you guys know what happened tonight?"  Joel asked looking around at the other three couples seated as they'd been as they'd opened their gifts.  

"Hmm?"  Dana asked from where she snuggled in Carter's lap.  

"We all got paired off."  Joel smiled and it was only then that they all looked around at each other.    

"Hey maybe our kids will be able to play together."  Chad suggested hopefully.  

"I think that's thinking in fast forward."  Carter said, more because of Dana's blush than a lack of desire to have Dana as a wife and mother to his child.  In fact the idea greatly appealed to him.  Still he'd not rush things.  There was plenty of time for that.  

"Yeah we've only been dating an hour or two."  Dana put in as Kelsey nodded.  

"No, no we're family and things always work out in the end when your part of a family." Ryan said looking right at his little sister, a intense smile in his shimmering silver eyes.  

"Yeah, I guess they do."  She smiled right back, a matching light in Dana's glittering blue orbs.  

"Yeah they definitely do."  Carter put in then smiling at the feeling in the room.  He knew that they were right.  Love and friendship would make it all fine in the end.  

"Hey how about some dessert?"  Joel asked and His wife spun in his lap.  

"Joel what is it with you?"  She asked in mock annoyance.  

"Well we never really finished dinner and I'm…"  

"Sorry you know how he is."  She smiled at the others who laughed at the green clad young man's antics.  Yes, things would be just fine.  

The end

***  

Author's note:  First things first, I'd like to thank those of you who have read both the original and this one and let me know hat you thought.  I'd also like to thank those of you who have stuck with this one.  

Also I'd like to say if you have a chance you might want to check out my other fic, Blind Faith.  It's finished now too.  I'm starting the newest story featuring everyone's favorite Lightspeed and galaxy rangers. It's called the wedding.  If you want to know more about it than that you'll just have to wait and see.  *shameless plug* 

Last but not least I'd like to wish everyone out there a happy winter season as I do know all do not share in the Christmas holiday or any of the others out there.  *smiles*


End file.
